


That's Not a Flashlight

by Januarium



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys, fleshlight, masturbation sleeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finds Blaine’s Fleshlight, Blaine tries to convince him of the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not a Flashlight

**Author's Note:**

> Set towards the end of season 3. Thanks so much to lizinprogress for the excellent beta.

Glee club and preparing for finals has been so busy recently that it’s been a week since Kurt and Blaine have gotten any time together. Since the fight with Chandler Kurt’s been doing his best to keep that from happening. He had had to go home after school for a bit, because his Dad is in town, but he managed to get out about an hour after dinner.

Blaine’s parents are at a party, which is a blessing, because truly alone time always been hard to get. Both houses usually have someone home, with parents, Finn,  _and_  Sam to negotiate, so they normally have to be quick, careful, and quiet if they want to get up to more than reading Vogue together. They’re both up to date on homework and Blaine’s scheduled it an off night for Nationals prep. They are assured that his folks won’t be back until well after curfew. Kurt can’t help getting excited at the mere thought of all this time and space just for them.

He’s sitting on the bed waiting while Blaine gets him a drink when he notices a flashlight on the bedside table. He’s never seen it before, and Blaine’s just coming in as Kurt’s reaching for it so he asks, “Is the light on your phone not working?”

Blaine looks confused for a moment before his eyes flicker to the table and he flushes red. He rushes to set the drinks down on the bedside table and pick up the device up before Kurt can get to it.

"Um," he starts, before not really getting anywhere. "Sorry, I can’t believe I left this out."

Kurt frowns, confused. “It’s just a flashlight, Blaine.”

This is definitely the brightest Kurt has seen Blaine blush, ever, when he says, “Well, it’s not a  _flash_ light, exactly…” Kurt just gives him a questioning look, waiting for the explanation. Blaine looks a bit lost before handing it over. “Um… you can open it and…”

Kurt had started opening it as soon as he realised the top was a lid, rather than a piece of glass. There’s a second of complete silence as he looks at what’s inside, a pinky-peach color. Two bumps with a crease down the middle, with a textured hole and it almost looks like- “Oh my god, Blaine, you have a  _portable butthole_!”

There’s a silence as both of them realise what exactly Kurt just said. It’s broken when they both crack, giggling helplessly. Blaine’s shoulders finally relax as he clambers to sit next to Kurt on the bed. Their breath calms until Blaine says, “Portable butthole,” and starts laughing again. Kurt whacks him on the arm with his free hand and tries to look annoyed, but he can’t help some remaining giggles escaping.

"It’s called a Fleshlight, actually," Blaine eventually says. "I mean, I guess it is portable, and it is supposed to look like a- butthole,  _really_ , Kurt? That’s like, almost as unsexy as anus.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, “I was shocked, I wasn’t trying to be sexy.”

Blaine sticks his tongue out, “Fine. Anyway, I mean, they do lots of designs. I didn’t really mean for you to see, I guess I just forgot to put it away after I washed it last night.”

Kurt’s eyes widen looking at it again, this time really taking in what it was for and felt a sudden jolt of arousal, imagining Blaine in bed last night, after their over-the-phone moisturising ritual, fucking this… thing. “Other designs?” He asks, managing to tear his gaze back to Blaine.

"Yeah, I mean, um… most of them were, you know, um, vaginas,” Kurt is rather gratified to see Blaine looking so awkward talking about sex for once. While he’s changed a lot, it’s still usually Kurt in that position. "There are mouths as well, but they are sort of creepy," A shy smile, "Plus, none of those looked anything like yours."

Kurt’s pretty certain that’s supposed to be a compliment to his mouth but he can’t help looking back at the - thing (he seriously cannot call it a Fleshlight). Does that look like his? It can’t, really, can it? It doesn’t look that much like Blaine’s.

After a second Blaine realises what he said, “Oh my God, Kurt. That’s not what I meant. I mean, I hadn’t even seen it when I bought that.”

Kurt can’t help giggling again. “Seen what?”

It’s Blaine’s turn to lightly whack Kurt’s arm. “I hadn’t seen your  _butthole_  when I bought it. I can assure you I much prefer the real thing.”

Well, that’s interesting, “When did you buy it, then?” He asks. It has to have been at least some months ago.

“It was my Christmas present,” he pauses, but before Kurt can respond he adds a mischievous, “to myself.”

They both laugh. “You felt thought it would bring the Christmas cheer?” He has to ask.

Blaine shakes his head. “Not quite. Um, well, Dad gave me his credit card to buy gifts, and I was getting a load of things, plus I knew they wouldn’t look because it included their presents. And I’d heard these were good, so… I bought it.”

“You bought a sex toy on your Dad’s credit card? What if he looked at the bill?” Kurt is kind of in awe of his boyfriend right now. He isn’t even going to go into where he would have ‘heard these were good’.

Blaine smiles and shrugs, “I got it from Amazon with everything else, what was he going to see?”

They both laugh full out at that. Once they calm they sort of stare each other a bit until Kurt bites his lip, “So what’s it like?”

Blaine’s eyes darken as he meets Kurt’s and he shifts closer. “It’s good. I use a lot of lube, get it nice and slick how I like it.”

Kurt tightens his grip on the device and moans slightly. “Yeah?”

"Mmhm, it’s tight and feels so good. I like to hold it still and fuck into it, nice and slow to start with."

Kurt is suddenly very hard, _fuck_ , “You imagine it’s me?”

Blaine slowly moves right in, straddling Kurt’s lap and, so close his breath brushes Kurt’s lips, says, “Every. Time. And it doesn’t come close,” before moving into an open, dirty kiss.

Kurt takes everything Blaine gives, sucks on Blaine’s tongue as it thrusts into his mouth. He can barely remember he should be breathing, Blaine knows talking like that always gets him going so fast.

Eventually Blaine pulls back slightly, “Want to try it?”

It takes a while for Kurt’s brain to catch up and realise what Blaine means. He shakes his head, “Want you to fuck me,” he says, moving to mouth along Blaine’s neck and up to whisper in his ear, “Want you to remember how good the real thing is.”

Blaine groans and grinds slightly into Kurt’s lap, undoing the buttons on Kurt’s vest. “Could never forget, Kurt,” he groans before seriously getting to work on removing Kurt’s layers. They have enough experience with this now to get undressed while staying as close to each other as possible, but Blaine pulls back as he drags Kurt’s boxer-briefs down his legs. Kurt is mostly past the point of being embarrassed at the way Blaine stares at him and instead takes his chance to just look at Blaine’s body and he can’t help but smile at the thought, still exciting as the first time, _I get to have sex with_ him.

“What’re you so happy about?”

Kurt drags his eyes back to Blaine’s face, sees a matching grin. “You.”

Blaine pulls Kurt by the hips until he’s lying back, head on the pillow and leans down for a surprisingly sweet kiss. Kurt smiles into it before wrapping his legs around Blaine’s thighs and tugging him down. Blaine let out a surprised laugh, shifting on his elbows so they’re skin to skin from their shoulders to their hips. “Subtle.”

Kurt shifts his head back on the pillow a little and reaches down to grope Blaine’s ass, thrusting a little against Blaine’s crotch, “Mmm hm. I am widely known for my subtlety, haven’t you heard?”

Blaine’s eyes sparkle down at him and Kurt hopes he never gets over just how much joy he can radiate with a look. Their hips are shifting slightly together, both trying to hold back, but not fully able to resist. Blaine lays a trail of wide smacking kisses across Kurt’s jaw. “I love you, you know?” He murmurs into Kurt’s ear, before sucking slightly on the skin below.

Kurt can’t stop a moan, before he responds, “I do know, and I love you, too. Now please open me up, because I was serious about getting fucked.”

Blaine laughs, while reaching over to get the lube out of his drawer, “You are awfully frisky today,” as he pulls back, his eyes dart over and he grabs the toy, which Kurt had dropped onto the mattress. “You sure you’re not feeling jealous?” He says, sitting back on his knees between Kurt’s legs and waving the Fleshlight in front of Kurt with a glint of mischief in his eye.

Kurt giggles, “You are ridiculous.” He spreads his legs a bit further, planting his feet on the mattress, “I’m giving you another memory for next time you use it.”

Blaine drops the toy and slicks his fingers, letting the lube warm up, before reaching to massage circles against Kurt’s hole. “Mmm, how selfless of you,” he says before slowly sliding one finger in.

Kurt holds off on the banter in favour of closing his eyes and groaning as he feels his body adjust. “Move,” he whines, when Blaine pauses with his finger inside of him.

He gets caught up in the sensations, sometimes he thinks the gentle way Blaine stretches him is his favourite part. He always takes his time, using lots of lubricant as he adds a second and third finger - neither of them like as much lube when Kurt’s fucking Blaine, but this way around it’s perfect. Blaine always looks at him so intensely during it, especially when he doesn’t realise Kurt is watching. “Feels so good, Blaine,” he moans when Blaine is finally thrusting three fingers freely, massaging his prostate just enough to make him want more.

Kurt almost misses it when the light of an idea flashes in Blaine’s eyes, but he sees he’s thought of something. Sure enough, “I have an idea.”

Kurt groans, “Does the idea involve you screwing me?”

Blaine smirks and draws out his fingers. “It does. Turn over, hands and knees.”

Kurt complies, because he’s learnt by now that Blaine’s sex ideas are always worth trying. Even if there have been one or two that didn’t quite go to plan. Plus, Kurt actually really loves this position, but can never quite bring himself to ask for it. They’ve only been having this sort of sex for a few months and there is still a barrier for him for words like ‘doggy style’.

He turns his head to see what Blaine’s up to and he’s holding the - the toy, he will not use that name even in his head. “What are you doing?” He says, and knows he sounds impatient and that’s good, because he is.

“I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to fuck this,” Blaine says, in that determined tone that Kurt loves.

“Oh?” he says, and he wants to sound sassy, but mostly it comes out breathless. He’s not quite sure how it’ll work, but the idea is kind of amazing.

“Yes,” Blaine says, placing the toy down and rolling on a condom, before slicking up his cock. “You okay with that?”

Kurt groans at the image and nods, “Yes, please, just get in me.”

Blaine smiles, “If you insist.” He grabs Kurt’s hip tightly with one hand and Kurt just has to let his head fall forward and feel as that gorgeous cock is pushed in. It doesn’t hurt, but he can feel the stretch and it’s an amazing edge of being almost too much as he adjusts.

Kurt gets lost in it for a few minutes, Blaine grinding into him a bit before he pulls out and starts thrusting just-too-slowly, “Hurry up,” He moans, barely aware he’s saying it. Blaine speeds up slightly for a minute and it’s so good and then he - stops. Kurt lets out a whine and pushes back, but Blaine is tightly wrapped around his body, draped across his back, cock hard inside him. “Blaine.”

He feels Blaine push up from his back, and when he looks he sees him reaching for the toy and oh wow, he’d almost forgotten. Their eyes meet as Blaine positions himself sitting further up, hips still flush with Kurt’s and the lack of significant movement is torture, before reaching around stroking a hand slicked with lube up and down Kurt’s dick. He can’t help but buck forward a bit, and then right back onto Blaine, but before he can get anything good going the toy is there, hole positioned against the head of his cock, and Blaine is whispering, “Come on, Kurt, push in,” as he slowly pulls it forward. Kurt shifts his arms and thrusts and  _wow_.

It’s not like fucking Blaine, it’s not warm and flesh and living, but it is so much better than he thought it could be. It’s tight and soft and Blaine’s slicked it just right for him. Before Kurt can even think about it any more Blaine’s pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back in, still holding the toy and fuck, that’s amazing.

It takes a minute to figure out a rhythm, Blaine holding the toy on Kurt’s cock with one hand, and his hip with the other, thrusting back and forth with Kurt trying to match pace in the middle, lost to the feeling of that tightness around his cock while being filled by Blaine. “Talk to me, Kurt,” Blaine grunts out, “How does it feel?”

Kurt opens his mouth to reply just as Blaine shifts his knees a fraction and the angle change means all Kurt manages is a loud moan. He tries to pull himself together, he needs to so he doesn’t just come right away, because this can’t stop that quickly. “Feels so good Blaine. Love you fucking me, love fucking your toy while you’re in me, oh.” He normally isn’t so good at talking like this, but with so much sensation he just can’t self censor.

“Yeah? You feel so good, Kurt,” Blaine says, thrusting harder and Kurt can’t even think about trying to talk any more just concentrates on the sensations and the sounds of Blaine gasping and their bodies slapping together, and even the sound of his cock slamming into the toy is amazing instead of embarrassing, slick and loud.

He’s so caught up he barely notices his need to come rise until it’s right there. “Fuck, fuck, gonna come,” he gasps out.

Blaine’s jerks his wrist with the toy seemingly without meaning to, “Please, yes, Kurt,” he says as Kurt comes hard, moving back and forth without any feeling of control of his body. He stills, breathing harshly, but Blaine is still there and it’s almost too much, the tightness around his cock and Blaine thrusting into him. It’s just a few more before Blaine groans loudly and stills.

There’s a moment of quiet as Blaine slowly pulls the toy off Kurt’s cock and eases out of him and Kurt is too wrung out to do anything but just collapse onto the bed. He hears Blaine walk away before coming back with a cloth and making sure they’re both cleaned off. Kurt rolls onto his side when Blaine pulls him and slides down onto the bed facing him, legs tangled and arm around his waist.

Kurt smiles and gives him a gentle kiss. “That was amazing.”

Blaine’s eyes sparkle, “Yeah? Good. I thought it was pretty great.” They lie there for a minute just smiling goofily at each other and then Blaine giggles, “So you like the portable butthole, then?”

Kurt gasps and pushes away to grab a pillow and thwack Blaine with it. “Way to ruin the moment.”

Blaine just blows a raspberry and grasps Kurt back to him. “I’m going to take that as a yes.”

Kurt smiles and snuggles in, letting his lack of answer speak for him.


End file.
